


Sk8ter Boy

by BuryTheCastle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College, Detroit, Gen, Phichit Week, Pre-Canon, please don't take this too seriously, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuryTheCastle/pseuds/BuryTheCastle
Summary: “So, what song are we singing anyways?”A Cheshire Cat grin spread across Phichit’s face. Yuuri instantly regretted agreeing to whatever this was.“Remember how I said not to take it too seriously?”“Yeah,” Yuuri said, hesitantly.Phichit quickly snatched up his phone from where it lay on the armrest of the couch. He scrolled through his music, landing on a certain song. Without showing Yuuri the screen, he hit play. A familiar guitar riff blasted through the speakers.Yuuri slapped his palm to his forehead.





	Sk8ter Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't create fanfictions at 1 in the morning. Just don't. Cuz then you get this piece of trash. 
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to show some love to my favorite Thai son. This was for the Day 1 prompt for Phichit Week. I'm a little late. Whoops. Enjoy! And please don't take this too seriously. I had a bad idea and decided to roll with it.

“Please.”

 

“No.”

 

“Pleeease.”

 

“Not going to happen.”

 

“Yuuri,” Phichit whined.

 

“Phichit,” Yuuri mimicked, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading. 

 

Phichit flopped down onto the small couch, nudging up against Yuuri’s side. Yuuri remained unfazed by the body leaning against him, only shifting slightly so that he could turn the pages with ease. 

 

“Please, Yuuri. You’re the only one I can turn to.”

 

“What about Megan? She’s a theatre major, isn’t she?”

 

“It’s tech week, remember? She’s practically living in the theatre department.” Phichit paused, looking around his and Yuuri’s dorm room as though someone might be listening. He leaned up so his lips were close to Yuuri’s ear. “Rumor is no one’s seen her in 3 days,” Phichit whispered 

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his roommate’s dramatics. “Ok, how about Jamie? Doesn’t he like to do these kinds of things?”

 

“He went home for the weekend. It’s his mom’s birthday.”

 

“Mei?”

 

“Banquet for her club.” Phichit smirked. “Honestly, Yuuri. What would you do without me?”

 

“Read in peace,” Yuuri offered, reinforcing his point by turning the book’s page with a bit more force than necessary. Phichit let out a dramatic sigh, twisting around and allowing himself to flop down into Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri, all too familiar with the Thai man’s antics, expected this. He raised his book so that Phichit could fall safely into his lap. Once his roommate was settled, he went back to his book, keeping it elevated close to his face. 

 

“It won’t be that bad, I promise. It’s not some serious performance. It’s more of a comedy show with a musical twist. Plus, I already promised the glee club I would perform at their event. I was going to perform with Katie, but she got sick all of a sudden.” 

 

Katie was a good friend of Phichit and Yuuri. After a night of karaoke back in hers and Phichit’s freshman year, she had spent the next few years trying to get Phichit and Yuuri to join the glee club. However, with their rigorous training schedules, the two athletes rarely had enough time just to complete their school work, let alone join any student organizations. That didn’t stop Phichit (and consequently, Yuuri) from showing his face at everyone of their friends’ events that he could physically go to. And while he was never an official member of the club, Phichit was known to make a few appearances in the glee club’s smaller performances, such as the charity event that was being hosted the following day.  He was well loved amongst the club members and treated like an honorary member.

 

With a sigh, Yuuri closed his book and put it down to the side, fixing Phichit with an incredulous look. “So you want me to get up in front of a crowd of strangers and  _ sing _ ? I probably wouldn’t even make it halfway across the stage with puking or panicking or both.”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Yuuri, you’re an international-level competitive figure skater,” he deadpanned. “You literally skate in front of the entire world.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Yuuri groaned. “Besides, that’s not  _ singing _ .”

 

Phichit buried his face into his hands, letting out a frustrated groan.

 

“Look,” he said, rolling up so he was sitting again. “I’ve heard you sing before. You have a great voice.”

 

“Bu-”

 

“No buts. You do,” Phichit insisted, and the look in his eyes left no room for debate. His brown eyes quickly softened, though. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, you know that right?” Yuuri nodded. “Good. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but I think you could have a lot of fun with it. It’s been so long since either of us have done anything other than skate. Especially with us in the middle of the Grand Prix.” Phichit put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. On his face was the bright smile that Yuuri rarely saw his friend without. “Besides,” Phichit continued, “I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone but my best friend.”

 

One look into Phichit’s eyes and Yuuri knew he was done. He couldn’t turn his best friend down. Plus, Phichit did have a point. With the Grand Prix underway, both skaters were more engrossed in their training than usual. There was a little less pressure on Phichit, whose lower technical scores and 5th place standings in Skate America put him at lower odds to advanced to the Final. Yuuri had to admire his cheerful friend. The results didn’t discourage him, so much as they fueled his drive to improve for future events. Yuuri was confident that, in another season or two, Phichit would make history and be the first Thai skater to advance to the Final.

 

Yuuri, on the other hand, was swimming in the pressure of the Finals. To Yuuri’s surprise, he was able to gain an early lead. A silver medal in Skate Canada put him in a good position to advance. His performance in the Trophee Eric Bompard could allow him to qualify for the Grand Prix Final for the first time. He could finally skate on the same ice as his idol, the man he had been chasing since he was a child.

 

To say that Yuuri was stressed out was an understatement. A little fun could do him some good.

 

A devious smirk grew on Phichit’s face, replacing the previous angelic grin. “You know,” he sang, “I’d bet Victor would appreciate a guy who could sing. Remember that lead singer he dated? That guy’s got nothing on you.” Phichit wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Yuuri’s face burned bright red. “Phichit,” he whined, giving the laughing Thai man a shove before grabbing a nearby pillow and pushing his face into it. Phichit laughed harder. Yuuri pulled the pillow down slightly to glare at his roommate, only to make eye contact with one of the many posters of Victor Nikiforov that hung on the walls. Yuuri’s blush darkened, and he quickly went back to hiding. 

 

With a huff, Yuuri ripped the pillow away from his face, fixing Phichit with the best glare his embarrassed self could muster. For Yuuri’s sake, Phichit managed to reign in his laughter, but only barely.

 

“Fine,” Yuuri moaned. “I’ll do it. But not for the reason you just said,” he added quickly.

 

Phichit’s face lit up. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, cheering, “Thank you!” Yuuri tried to keep pouting, but he couldn’t help smile at the look of glee on his best friend’s face.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He gave Phichit’s head a quick pat. “So, what song are we singing anyways?”

 

A Cheshire Cat grin spread across Phichit’s face. Yuuri instantly regretted agreeing to whatever this was. 

 

“Remember how I said not to take it too seriously?”

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, hesitantly.

 

Phichit quickly snatched up his phone from where it lay on the armrest of the couch. He scrolled through his music, landing on a certain song. Without showing Yuuri the screen, he hit play. A familiar guitar riff blasted through the speakers.

 

Yuuri slapped his palm to his forehead.

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“What? I thought it would be funny.” 

 

”This song isn’t even a duet.”

 

It figured. Of all the songs for Phichit to pick, he’d pick this one. Phichit clicked his tongue.

 

“Yuuri, my friend, after all this time you doubt me? Trust me, I can make it work. Now c’mon. Let’s go practice.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Phichit whispered.

 

Yuuri shook his head. Admittedly, compared to his usual performances, the stakes here were miniscule. At worst, he’d embarrass himself in front of a relatively small crowd of his peers. Still, Yuuri couldn’t help the nerves that set in, causing his stomach to turn. 

 

Phichit, seeing how nervous his best friend was, grabbed Yuuri’s trembling hands with his own. “Hey,” he began softly. “You’ll be ok. You know half of the people out there. Plus, you don’t have to be the next big superstar. Everyone is out there to have fun.” As if to prove his point, laughter rang out from the direction of the stage. 

 

Yuuri took a deep breath. The nerves were still there, but Phichit’s reassurances helped to calm him down a little. 

 

They listened as the act before them wrapped up to thunderous applause.

 

“Ready?” Phichit asked.

 

Yuuri nodded. “Ready.”

 

They took the stage. There were some cheers from friends of the duo. Phichit sent a quick wink to the audience before settling into character. As the music started up, the familiar tune was met with cheers from the crowd.

 

Phichit brought the mic to his mouth and began to sing. “ _ He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? _ ”

 

Yuuri brought his own mic to his lips. “ _ He was a punk. _ ” Phichit, in his best “punk” outfit struck a pose, much to the audience’s delight. He was dressed in ripped skinny jeans and converse with a leather jacket covering a black hoodie. A beanie covered his dark hair. Even with the outfit, his warm brown eyes and bright smile made him look about as punk as a teddy bear. 

 

“ _ She did ballet _ .” Phichit sang. Yuuri was dressed far more simply than Phichit, wearing tight black pants under a loose pink shirt. He opted to wear his ballet slippers for the performance. As Phichit sang, Yuuri did a quick coupe turn, ending in fourth position with his free arm raised. 

In their respective poses they both sang, “ _ What more can I say? _ ”

 

“ _ He wanted her, and she’d never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well. _ ” Yuuri sang, batting his eyes at Phichit.

 

“ _ But all of her friends stuck up their nose _ .” They sang in unison, Yuuri brushing off Phichit, who had moved to slip an arm around his shoulders. “ _ They had a problem with his baggy clothes _ .”

 

“ _ He was a skater boy. She said _ ,” Phichit started.

 

“ _ See ya later, boy. _ ” Yuuri chimed in, waving him off.

 

“ _ He wasn’t good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth. _ ” They finished the chorus together, ending on opposite sides of the stage.

 

As they sang and danced their way through the song, Yuuri gained more and more confidence in his performance. The audience was enthralled the whole time, laughing along to the duo’s funny antics and clapping as “the skater boy” became a “superstar.” Phichit played up the rockstar persona, slamming on an air guitar during the guitar solo. The audience really lost it, though, as Phichit morphed out of his skater boy persona, shedding his jacket and hoodie to reveal a loose black crop top underneath.

 

“ _ Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boy’s mine now. _ ” He pulled off the beanie and tossed it aside, using his free hand to fluff up his hair. “ _ We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. _ ”

 

As they sang through the last verse, Phichit advanced towards Yuuri slowly, who backed up in response. He gave Yuuri a smug little smirk as he brought his mic up to finish up the song.

 

“ _ I’m with the skater boy. I said, ‘See you later, boy.’ _ ”

 

“ _ I’ll be backstage after the show. I’ll be at the studio singing that song we wrote about a girl you used to know. _ ” They finished in unison, holding out the last note. As the music faded out, both struck a final pose, Phichit looking happy and victorious, Yuuri looking glum and defeated. The audience broke out into applause, many cheers ringing out throughout the space. Yuuri and Phichit met eyes, instantly bursting out into laughter. They met in the middle of the stage, linking hands and giving a bow. With a final wave to the audience, they made their way backstage.

 

Phichit threw his arms around Yuuri. “Yuuri,” he gushed. “That was so good!” He was grinning from ear to ear and Yuuri reciprocated with his own. They laughed once again. “Did you have fun, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri nodded. He had to admit it. In the end, he had a lot of fun. As he sang and danced across the stage, he felt his nerves slipping away. He wasn’t even up there for five minutes and yet it felt like weeks of stress had melted away. 

 

“Thanks for doing this with me, Yuuri. Do you want to go back home?”

 

Almost immediately, Yuuri shook his head, much to Phichit’s surprise.

 

“I was thinking, maybe we could watch the rest of the show?”

 

Yuuri didn’t think it was possible for Phichit’s smile to grow any wider. He nodded, grabbing Yuuri’s hand to pull him towards the door that led to the audience. 

 

Once morning came, Yuuri knew he’d be back to stressing out over his upcoming performance in France. For tonight, though, he was glad to sit back and have some fun with his friend.

 

For about the 1000th time since he had met the Thai skater, Yuuri thought to himself that he couldn’t have asked for a better best friend than Phichit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for indulging my slight-crack fic. Go participate in Phichit Week everyone. Show our ball of sunshine some love.
> 
> (And if you're looking for an update of a certain little fic....It'll come, I promise.....One of these days.)


End file.
